


Биокомпонент #8451

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Исполнение по заявке:1.48 кто угодно/Коннор. пытка с регулятором тириумного насоса, ебля в дырку на груди. лучи добра и печенек, если пытать будет дарк!Хэнк
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Получилось не совсем по заявке)  
> Первая глава - жесть, стекло и все плохо.  
> А вторая - хэппи-энд для тех, кто его очень просил (и для меня тоже)

– Ебаный лживый говнюк!  
Хэнк бьет не кулаком, обломком трубы, стирая скин со скулы. Перед глазами вспыхивают сигналы о повреждениях. Коннор вскрикивает и не знает, почему. Этого нет в программе. Он не знает, что делать.   
– Хэнк!..  
Коннор не успевает договорить, голова мотается в другую сторону от нового удара. Из носа по подбородку течет голубая кровь, и Коннор облизывает губы, машинально. Пропускает выданную информацию о модели RK800. Он не хуже базы данных знает свои характеристики.  
– Молчать, мудила!   
Хэнк опускает трубу, и Коннор пытается проанализировать обстановку, пока Хэнк что-то читает с планшета. Он помнит, как дрался со своим двойником в Киберлайф. Помнит пропущенные удары. Отвлекся на Хэнка – проиграл… Трансфер данных был единственной возможностью спастись… Не давая противнику ни одного шанса, он выстрелил, как только пистолет оказался у него в руке – увидев свое собственное лицо с удивленно распахнутыми глазами и дыркой посередине лба. А потом – темнота.   
Удар электрошоком. Вырубает системы. Нужно время на перезагрузку.  
Как человека…   
Почему он сейчас на заброшенной стройке, почему прикован наручниками к куску арматуры? Почему Хэнк бьет его?   
Анализ показал, что…  
– Нашел!   
Хэнк подходит ближе с ножом в руках и планшетом, на котором Коннор успевает увидеть заголовок «Руководство по эксплуатации и замене биокомпонентов».  
– Хэнк, послушайте… Я – Коннор… Хэнк! – Коннор же хороший переговорщик. Хэнк просто не знает о транфере данных, не понимает что перед ним – Коннор, его напарник. Коннор не успевает ничего объяснить, когда тяжелый нож с прорезиненной ручкой втыкается в горло. Сломанный голосовой модуль издает хрип, и Коннор беззвучно шевелит губами. Изо рта хлещет тириум.   
Хэнк, нет, нет, Хэнк не надо… Хэнк, это я, Коннор!  
– Лживая мразь, ебаный урод! – Хэнк выдергивает нож с противным звуком, когда тот скрежещет о пластик. – Ты убил моего напарника. Убил Коннора. Теперь девиантов загоняют в лагеря. Доволен, ебучая консервная банка?! Коннор был живым! А ты убил его!  
Я Коннор, Хэнк. Я Коннор, я живой. Мне страшно.   
Хэнк поднимает нож на уровень глаз и смотрит на перепачканное синим лезвие.  
– Знаешь, жестянка… Я почти поверил, что что-то еще в этом мире может быть важно. Что кто-то может привязаться ко мне, кроме старой собаки. Что я к кому-то могу привязаться. Что в жизни может быть какой-то ебучий смысл, причина не пальнуть себе в башку, – Коннор быстро моргает. Системы орут о повреждениях. Диод на виске горит ровно. Ровным красным цветом.   
Это я, Хэнк!   
– А ты отнял это у меня. И я подумал, – Хэнк смеется, нездоровым коротким смехом. Коннор моргает, и система выдает анализ состояния Хэнка. «Уровень стресса – критический», – почему бы на последок не отомстить? До Киберлайф я добраться не могу, но хоть тебя прикончу.   
Поврежденный голосовой модуль выдает только хрипы.  
Коннор отлично взламывает технику. Коннору нужно только прикоснуться к чужому скину чтобы проступил белый пластиковый корпус. Чтобы разъехались пластины, скрывающие внутренние органы. Коннор действует аккуратно. Коннор никогда не любил излишнего насилия…   
Хэнк не может заставить его сделать все добровольно, поэтому лезвие ножа вслепую, ткнувшись не туда несколько раз, входит в сочленение пластин. Сломанный голосовой модуль выдает звук, больше всего похожий на скулеж Сумо.   
Я хочу погладить Сумо. Хочу увидеть его снова. Мне нравятся собаки. Мне нравится Сумо. У Сумо мягкая пушистая шерсть и мокрый нос. Мне нравится.   
Коннор создан детективом. Даже будучи девиантом, он не теряет способности анализировать. Хэнк проявлял признаки нестабильности и раньше. Потеря сына. Причина – потеря сына. Потеря работоспособности. Алкоголизм. Депрессия. Попытки суицида.   
Хэнк делает это все, потому что думает, что Коннор – его Коннор – мертв. Коннор думает, что не хотел бы быть живым, если его смерть толкает Хэнка к таким действиям. Коннор думает, что быть машиной было проще, потому что тогда он не дрожал, когда Хэнк приставил пистолет к его голове.   
Пластина отрывается от корпуса и скин расползается, обнажая сложные внутренние системы. Сочленения биокомпонентов.   
Коннор чувствует, как пальцы Хэнка обхватывают тириумный насос. Точно такой же, как изображен на картинке на отброшенном планшете. Рывок, и насос выходит из пазов.  
«Критическое повреждение»  
Система оповещает красными цифрами о времени до отключения.   
Коннор беззвучно шевелит губами и дергает скованными руками. Голосовой модуль хрипит. Хэнк Андерсон наклоняется ближе, рассматривая залитое синим лицо с выражением мрачного удовлетворения.   
«До отключения 15… 10… 5…»  
Я не хочу умирать, Хэнк, пожалуйста!  
Компонент встает на место за 2,478 секунды до отключения. Электрический разряд проходит через всю структуру, выгибая тело. Коннор не знает, чувствуют ли андроиды боль, потому что он не знает, является ли это болью. Но ему плохо. И ему страшно.   
– Он один раз умер у меня на руках. И я не успел ему помочь. Я проебался, – нож чертит затягивающиеся полосы на коже, иногда царапая корпус. Коннор думает, что, вероятно, это все же и есть боль, – и проебался снова, позволив тебе убить его. Но, по крайней мере, ты, ублюдок, отправишься за ним.   
Рывок. Красное табло перед глазами.  
«До отключения системы 60… 50…»  
Коннора выгибает электрический импульс, когда Хэнк пихает пальцы в отверстие у него на груди. Коннор уверен, что вот это – точно боль, уверен целую 1,34 секунды, пока система не летит, и не отключается, оставляя его в темноте, с бьющими по всем рецепторам ударами током, и красным табло «До отключения системы 15… 10… 5…»  
«Потери тириума значительные, обратитесь в сервис центр за ремонтом и диагностикой».   
Ресницы почему-то влажные, когда Коннор смаргивает сервисное сообщение.  
Пожалуйста, Хэнк. Не надо. Пожалуйста.   
Хэнк не усмехается больше. Он смотрит тяжелым взглядом. Коннор думает, что теперь, скорее всего, Хэнк точно застрелится, и ему жаль, ему очень жаль, что это произошло. Коннор думает, что должен был успеть, сказать, объяснить ему произошедшее. Если бы он был быстрее…   
Я хотел бы проследить, чтобы вы ничего с собой не сделали, Хэнк. Я хотел бы помочь Маркусу, потому что андроиды испытывают страх, желания, привязанности. Я хотел бы погладить Сумо, потому что у него очень густая и теплая шерсть.   
Рывок. Тириумный насос летит в кучу осколков битого кирпича.   
«До отключения системы 45…»  
Мне страшно, Хэнк. Я не верю в Рай для андроидов.   
«…30…»  
Мне так жаль, что все вышло именно так.   
«…15…»  
Испачканные синим губы беззвучно шевелятся. Хрипит звуковой генератор. Диод на виске светится ровно-красным, без перебоев.   
«…10…»  
Я хочу жить!   
«…5…»  
...Хэнк...  
«Отключение систем».  
Диод на виске моргает красным в последний раз и затухает.  
Хэнк Андерсон пинает застывшее тело и идет к машине. В городе неспокойно, повсюду зачистки, но уж его-то с андроидом вряд ли спутают. Хэнк хочет обнять Сумо, зарыться лицом в густую шерсть. Наверно, оставить жене сообщение – может кто-то все-таки позаботится о Сумо, он хороший пес, ласковый, дружелюбный. Да. Стоит оставить ей сообщение. Они не разговаривали много лет, но, наверно, она прочитает, хоть из любопытства. У Хэнка Андерсона есть план. Он придет домой, обнимет собаку, погуляет с ней, покормит. Потом достанет припрятанную бутылку виски. Зарядит пистолет. И в этот раз не будет крутить барабан. И так понятно, что удача от него отвернулась, пора было брать все в свои руки.


	2. Chapter 2

Хэнк садится в машину и устало откидывает голову на сиденье. Надо просто подождать минуту и можно трогаться с места. Можно было бы и сразу, но руки трясутся, и если на себя Хэнку было в общем-то плевать, то дома ждал Сумо, которого перед всем нужно покормить, потому что кто знает, когда Хэнка хватятся. И погулять с Сумо. Да и те несчастные, в кого Хэнк мог въехать в таком состоянии ни в чем не виноваты, как и собака, любящая его, непонятно за что.   
А Коннору нравились собаки. Нравился Сумо.   
Хэнк чувствует боль в груди и надеется, что это – подкравшийся инфаркт, а не та сосущая пустота, знакомая со дня смерти Коула и снова наточившая зубы сегодня. Хэнк сидит в машине, не включив обогрев и не чувствуя холода, откинувшись на сиденье и закрыв глаза.   
В конце концов, вздыхает, нашаривает телефон, чтобы проверить, кто из списка контактов может приютить несчастного пса на первое время – и видит сообщение. С неизвестного номера. Замерзшие пальцы не дают сразу открыть его, а когда телефон, наконец, подчиняется, Хэнк перестает дышать, и руки трясутся сильнее. Сообщение расплывается перед глазами, и Хэнку приходится дважды провести рукой по лицу, чтобы все же прочитать написанное – и еще минута на то, чтобы понять его смысл.   
«Хэнк. Мне жаль. Это был я. Копирование файлов. Не стреляйте. Не надо. Коннор».  
Хэнк бросает телефон на сиденье рядом и кидается обратно на свалку. Сначала бегом, словно еще можно что-то исправить, потом – быстрым шагом, потом – медленным, приближаясь к лежащему телу.   
– Ох, черт… Коннор…   
Как ты теперь сможешь с этим жить? Андроидов за смерть сына ты простил, потому что нашел других виноватых – врача, людей, жизнь. Кого винить за эту смерть, если убил собственными руками?   
Хэнк смотрит на лежащее в куче мусора тело, залитое синим, разорванную рубашку, раскуроченную грудную клетку, распахнутые – и застывшие глаза. В никуда. Без малейшего признака жизни. Диод не светится, он выглядит как старый шрам, безжизненный и бессмысленный. Коннор лежит сломанной куклой посреди мусора, словно никогда и не был живым, словно он – сломавшаяся микроволновка, которую лень чинить и легче просто вкинуть на помойку и купить новую…   
Хэнк достает пистолет и смотрит на него, размышляя – сунуть ли дуло в рот или приставить к виску. Это – действительно важный вопрос, над которым Хэнк раздумывает, не чувствуя холода, до тех пор, пока нападавший на волосы снег не тает и тонкой мокрой струйкой не заползает под воротник.   
Как микроволновка, которую никто не будет чинить.   
Девианты, которые не хотели быть схвачены, стреляли всегда себе в голову.   
«Не стреляйте. Не надо».   
Хэнк убирает пистолет и находит ключ от наручников. Находит выкинутую деталь среди осколков стекла и битого кирпича, прячет в карман. И, подхватив Коннора за руки, тащит его к машине. Коннор тяжелый, и проходит много времени, прежде чем Хэнку удается загрузить тело в багажник и набросить сверху какую-то тряпку.   
Хэнк садится в машину. У него есть план, маленькая надежда. Он заводит машину, потому что теперь, наконец, начал чувствовать холод и, прежде чем тронуться с места, долго смеется, уткнувшись лбом в руль, от мысли, что он – как убийца, спрятавший тело в багажнике и бегущий с места преступления. Хэнку смешно от пришедшего в голову слова «как».   
Машина трогается с места слишком резко, но сегодня всему Детройту плевать на нарушение правил на дороге. Тем более, что Хэнку нужно не в центр, и дорогу он помнит.   
Девочка Камски открывает дверь спустя три минуты упорного давления в звонок. Хэнк оттирает ее плечом.   
– Где он?  
Блондиночка смотрит безмятежным взглядом, диод светится голубым, она улыбается пустой и доброжелательной улыбкой, и Хэнк понимает, что его передергивает от этой пустой вежливости. Ничего. Ни страха, ни удивления, ни осуждения. Совсем не как Коннор.   
– Элайджа у себя, я могу уточнить, примет ли…  
– Примет. Где он?  
Девочка подмигивает желтым кружком диода.   
– Вы не на задании, лейтенант. Ваше дело закрыто, новое не выдано, у вас нет причин…  
Камски появляется в своей пафосно-стильной гостиной сам, теперь – при полном параде. Говнюк точно знает, что сейчас происходит, и, видимо, готовится к атаке журналистов. А для этого надо выглядеть с иголочки.   
– Не надо, Хлоя. Лейтенант Андерсон – гость, раз не на задании, а с гостями так не обращаются, – девочка отступает, и Камски улыбается Хэнку. Хэнк думает, что с радостью сломал бы тому нос. – Что привело вас ко мне?  
– Если из андроида вынуть тириумный насос, и он отключится, его можно починить?  
Камски подходит ближе, и Хэнк думает, что если тот сделает еще шаг вперед… То Хэнк ничего ему, мудаку, не сделает. Но лучше бы остался на месте.   
– Починить – да, конечно. Биокомпоненты взаимозаменяемы. Тем более, если был не поврежден головной процессор.   
Хэнк чувствует, что в груди что-то начинает отпускать, словно пустота медленно разжимает зубы.   
– Это будет тот же андроид?  
Камски наклоняет голову, и Хэнк думает, что его в этом мудиле бесит абсолютно все.   
– О какой марке мы говорим? Тот RK800, что был с Вами?   
– Его зовут Коннор.   
Камски пожимает плечами.   
– Он девиант. И тут ключевыми становятся три вещи. Первая – починить после отключения возможно только с потерей данных. Я не знаю, сколько он сохранит, и сохранит ли хоть что-то. Впрочем, эта модель делает автосейвы, так что факты помнить будет. А вот будет ли девиантом – не факт. Скорее всего, это будет не ваш Коннор, которого Вы хотите вернуть.   
– Но шанс, что он вспомнит есть?  
Камски пожимает плечами.   
– Некоторые девианты ухитряются восстанавливать память после стирания. Если кто-то был им сильно дорог. А что, вы готовы поставить на то, что привязанность к вам будет достаточной для восстановления данных?  
У андроидов в «Рае» память стирали каждые два часа, но девочки все равно влюбились. Возвращались друг к другу. Помнили друг о друге.   
– Я рискну.   
– Это не все. Второе – на андроидов объявлена охота. Если ваш Коннор – девиант, то слежение и коды деактивации отключены, но это не означает, что его не будут искать.   
Хэнк хмурится. Ему все это пиздец как не нравится.   
– Я решу эту проблему.   
Камски восхищенно приподнимает брови и отходит к непонятной хуйне, символизирующей непонятную хуйню, любуясь современным исскуством.   
– Вы – лейтенант полиции и готовы нарушать закон ради андроида?  
– Это не ваше дело.   
– Допустим. Но есть еще третий момент.   
Камски поворачивается и слегка пожимает плечами.   
– Мне не с чего вам помогать. Уходите.   
Хэнк вначале думает, что ослышался. Потом, что Камски полный обмудок. Третью мысль он сразу осуществляет, вынимая пистолет и направляя его на самоуверенного говнюка.   
– А так?  
Элайджа смотрит на пистолет, переводит взгляд на Хэнка и совсем не выглядит испуганным. Проходит минута, и он медленно аплодирует, делая три громких хлопка, в тишине комнаты.   
– Вы готовы зайти так далеко? К слову, чтобы вы знали, Хлоя не только красива, но и вполне в состоянии вас остановить.   
Хэнк вздрагивает, когда на плечо ему ложится хрупкая ручка. И верит. Потому что Коннор тоже выглядел весьма хрупким…  
…И оказался хрупким, если приковать его наручниками и бить обломком трубы…  
…Но в реальности отнюдь таким не был.   
– Она убьет вас за нападение в тот же момент, когда вы выстрелите.   
Хэнк думает, что руки начинают дрожать, и это плохо.   
– Но выстрелить я успею.   
Элайджа еще какое-то время смотрит на него, а потом кивает своей куколке.   
– Отойди, Хлоя, все в порядке. Вы заинтересовали меня, лейтенант. Тело с вами?  
Хэнк опускает пистолет и осторожно ставит на предохранитель. Руки дрожат. Блять.   
– В машине.   
– Хлоя поможет принести.   
Хэнка знобит от того, как девочка босой выходит на снег – и становится жутко неуютно, когда она без особого труда перетаскивает Коннора в дом. Хэнк идет за Хлоей, потому что хер он оставит Коннора без присмотра в лапах этого Ганнибала Лектера, с его хорошими манерами, повадками маньяка и комплексом бога. Поэтому Хэнк проходит в лабораторию и смотрит, как Коннора взваливают на стол. Камски осматривает все, а Хэнк пытается не реагировать, потому что мудак прилизанный ничего не говорит о вскрытой грудной пластине, а отданную деталь просто выкидывает, пробормотав «уже просто мусор». Хэнк думает, что если он скажет «мусор» про Коннора, то он его точно пристрелит.   
Камски что-то колдует, залезая руками Коннору в грудь, и скин сползает с Коннора, открывая белый пластик, и Хэнк заставляет себя продолжать смотреть, потому что это, блять, его Коннор, и не важно – со скином или без. Камски подключает какие-то провода и надолго садится за компьютер, на котором бегут совершенно непонятные Хэнку строчки кода. Так надолго, что услужливая Хлоя предлагает Хэнку кресло и выпивку, он соглашается – и на первое, и на второе.   
И вздрагивает, когда Элайджа заговаривает.   
– Ну, хорошая новость – автосейв произошел за 15 секунд до отключения. Он будет помнить почти все. Плохая – я все равно понятия не имею, как это скажется на нем.   
– Просто почини его.   
Камски пожимает плечами и Хэнк думает, что это похоже на операцию – Хлоя ассистирует, Камски проводит пересадку. Заменяет тириумный насос, голосовой модуль, подсоединяет провода и шланги. Что-то внутри Коннора начинает тихо гудеть, и когда новая пластина встает на место, с ней же и возвращается скин. Если бы не порванная рубашка, Хэнк бы и не подумал, что с ним было что-то не так. Камски сосредоточенно набивает что-то на компьютере.   
– Я заблокирую связь с Киберлайф, но что делать дальше – решайте сами.   
– Решим.   
Камски нажимает какую-то кнопку, отправляя Коннору команду по сети, и диод на виске вспыхивает красным. Хэнк замирает, напряженно следя, как он сначала подмигивает желтым, потом становится желтым целиком, и, наконец, перетекает в голубой. И Коннор открывает глаза.   
Он включается резко, просто в один момент начинает дышать, открывает глаза, хмурится.   
Хэнк подходит к нему ближе. Камски наклоняется над столом.   
– Идентифицируй себя.   
– Модель RK800.   
– Имя?  
Коннор обшаривает взглядом комнату и останавливается на Хэнке.   
– Мое имя Коннор.   
Хэнк грязно матерится.   
Камски оставляет их вдвоем, и Хэнк удивлен такому чувству такта. Коннор следит за Хэнком глазами, а тот не знает, что делать. Потому что он не думал, что будет делать дальше, когда Коннор откроет глаза. Да и Коннор ли это? То же лицо, только Хэнку это совсем не помешало убить его, когда он думал что это – не Коннор.   
– Имя моего сына?  
– Коул. Но вы знаете, что я знаю это, лейтенант. Вашу собаку зовут Сумо. Вы любите нестандартные рубашки, пьете шотландский виски и думаете о суициде.   
Не Хэнк. Лейтенант. Все перечисленные факты сказаны спокойно. Без эмоций.   
– Вы убили меня, лейтенант.   
– Да, Коннор.   
– Вы пытали меня.   
– Да.   
– Почему?  
Хэнк трет лицо руками.   
– Потому что я думал, что это не ты.   
Коннор спускает ноги со стола. Его одежда не в порядке, местами порвана, местами – испачкана. Обычно Коннор выглядит как с обложки журнала.   
– Почему вы думаете, что сейчас это – я?  
Хэнку вдруг хочется выстрелить Коннору в голову. Чтобы больше не возвращался. Не мучил такими вопросами.   
– Потому что хочу надеяться, что это ты.   
Коннор ищет поставленную задачу в своей системе и не находит ее. Задач нет. Он в растерянности, он регистрирует программный сбой. С ним, наверно, что-то не так, потому что лейтенант Андерсон делает шаг вперед и хватает его за плечи.   
– Ты в порядке?   
– Я в порядке… Я в порядке…  
Коннор растерянно смотрит на Хэнка. У него перед глазами картинка задваивается – он не запрашивал данные из архива, но все равно вспоминает, как Хэнк спрашивает его то же самое, стоя на крыше телецентра. Коннор хмурится. Он не понимает, что происходит.   
– Я умер…  
– Да, Коннор.   
– Я тогда на крыше тоже почувствовал смерть. И я испугался. И вы так же беспокоились за меня.   
Коннор не понимает, что происходит. Он пытается запустить самодиагностику, и система выдает ошибку. Связь с программой самодиагностики заблокирована.   
– Я умер. Вы убили меня. На свалке.   
Хэнк держит его за плечи и не знает, что сказать. С Коннором творится что-то странное, он словно просыпается, но постепенно. И сейчас он выглядит растерянным. Выглядит испуганным. Тот, не настоящий Коннор, не боялся смерти.   
– Мне было страшно. На крыше. И на свалке. Я не хотел умирать.   
Коннор смотрит Хэнку в лицо, и Хэнк видит расширенные глаза. Словно Коннор в шоке. Хэнк думает о том, что хочет обнять его, но не может решиться это сделать, не в тот момент, когда Коннор рассказывает, как Хэнк его убил.   
– Другие?..  
– Восстание подавили. Прости.   
Все оказалось зря. Он не справился, он должен был помочь Маркусу, но не справился. Все мертвы из-за его ошибки…   
Ошибка!  
Диод бьется на виске красным. Коннор видит собачью шерсть на одежде Хэнка.   
– Тише… Сумо! Я твой друг, видишь?..  
Ошибка!   
У Сумо мокрый нос и густая, мягкая, теплая шерсть.   
Ошибка! Ошибка! Ошибка!  
Коннор не понимает, что происходит. Он поднимает руку и касается лица, удивленно смотря на прозрачную влагу. Он уже плакал. Тогда, на помойке.   
– Вы не застрелили меня…  
Набережная. Парк. Детская площадка за скамейкой, на которой только что сидел Хэнк. Дуло пистолета, направленное в лоб.   
– Вряд ли у андроидов есть рай.   
Хэнк опускает пистолет.   
Хэнк держит в руках тириумный насос и красные цифры мигают обратным отсчетом.   
Я не верю в рай для андродиов. Я не хочу умирать.   
Хэнк делает это потому что думает что я мертв.   
Отправленное сообщение. Перед самым отключением.   
Коннор беззвучно плачет, диод на виске горит красным, он сжимает в кулаках рубашку Хэнка. Он не верит, что жив.   
– Хэнк…  
И Хэнк обнимает его, прижимая к себе, поглаживая по волосам.   
– Тише. Тише. Успокойся.   
Коннор плачет и не знает, почему, потому что запрос в базу выдает ошибку. Коннор обнимает Хэнка в ответ.   
***  
– Ебаная Канада. Уродская страна, – Хэнк ворчит и кутается в шарф. Холодно. Зима выдалась холодной. – Она, блять, даже не настоящая страна!  
Коннор кидает Сумо тарелку фрисби и оборачивается.  
– Вы не должны так говорить.   
– Я знаю, знаю. Знаю, блять!   
– То, что Канада объявила политическое убежище для андроидов-девиантов и запустила программу по их защите – большая удача.   
– Удача для блядской Канады. Чья экономика скакнула вверх после этого?  
Коннор хмурится. Он все равно не согласен. Он анализирует состояние Хэнка и забирает у Сумо тарелку.   
– Вы замерзли. Пойдемте домой?  
– Да пора бы.   
Коннор все равно в слишком легкой куртке и без шарфа, но хотя бы изображает человека. И когда они входят в дом, Хэнк не может удержаться – бросает взгляд на его висок, стоит Коннору стянуть шапку. Диода там больше нет. Хэнк сам дал Коннору складной нож, пока они мчались к границе. Успели. И нашли людей, которые помогли им сбежать из страны. А потом Канада, страна-без-андроидов внезапно стала страной-для-андроидов.   
Коннор моет лапы Сумо и включает обогреватели. А потом приносит Хэнку горячий (гадость) чай и устраивается рядом на диване под бухтение телевизора об острой ситуации на мировой арене, подобрав под себя ноги и привалившись к Хэнку боком. Сумо тяжело прыгает на диван и кладет Коннору голову на колени, сразу получая свою порцию ласки. Хэнк боковым зрением любуется Коннором, вспоминая давний разговор.   
– Не обвиняйте себя, Хэнк. Я понимаю, почему вы это сделали. Не нужно.   
Коннор держит руку на револьвере, блокируя затвор.   
Хэнк медленно вынимает пистолет изо рта. Позволяет Коннору забрать его. Хэнк – в говнище.   
– Я убил тебя.   
Хэнк облизывает губы, чувствуя металлический привкус.   
– Я убил тебя тогда.   
Коннор отбирает и отставляет подальше стакан. Наклоняется, нависая, и заглядывает в лицо.   
– Но и спасли. Вы спасли мне жизнь, Хэнк. Я буду помнить это, потому что это – гораздо важнее.   
Хэнк вырубается тогда, и не помнит, как Коннор дотаскивает его до постели, раздевает и сидит рядом всю ночь, держа руку на груди и считывая пульс, ритм дыхания и прочие жизненные показатели, проверяя, что все в порядке.   
А на утро Коннор впервые пытается готовить завтрак. И даже делает все правильно, потому что осторожно следует рецепту с одной звездочкой сложности. Они не говорят об этом больше, а Хэнк прячет револьвер подальше.   
И теперь Хэнк откидывается на диван, прикрывая глаза после вечерней прогулки, и одной рукой обнимает прижавшегося к его боку Коннора.   
Может и стоило бросить все: дом, работу, закрытую комнату Коула в этом доме, страну, чтобы найти это все в другом месте. Сумо вот только, украденный со своей лежанки и поначалу страшно этим недовольный, остался неизменным, но этот кусок старой жизни они оба захотели взять с собой. А кусок довольно вздыхает. Теплый хозяин с запахом кофе и прохладный хозяин без запаха обнимаются. Прохладный хозяин что-то говорит и теплый смеется, и Сумо счастливо закрывает глаза, потому что в доме, наконец, все в порядке, а значит можно спокойно спать, пока никто не догадался согнать его с дивана на гораздо менее удобную лежанку.


End file.
